Conventional synchronization or migration of mailbox accounts between source and destination messaging systems, often employs specialized software that is installed on a pre-defined set of computing resources, each connected to one or more networks. As a result, the available networking and computing resources for synchronization and/or migration is limited to the installation base. Often, relatively cumbersome capacity planning is required to determine the adequate number and location of computing resources to ensure timely synchronization or migration.
Because computing resource requirements often change, over or under utilization of these resources can be an issue. For example, as a migration progresses, resource requirements may decrease with the amount of mailbox content left to migrate. Conversely, resource requirements may increase as new migrations are requested. Because conventional systems do not dynamically adapt to changing resource requirements, cumbersome manual intervention may be required to deploy new computers and increase capacity, or free assigned computers and reclaim unused resources.
Further, depending on the number and size of mailbox accounts to process, synchronization or migration may require large amounts of information to be transmitted between source and destination messaging systems. Because of limited networking resources, conventional systems may experience issues such as limited bandwidth, throttled connections, or blocked IP addresses, resulting in slow or failed synchronizations or migrations.
Further, synchronization or migration may require large amounts of computing resources for processor intensive activities such as authenticating connections or converting, analyzing, or indexing mailbox account content. Because of limited computing resources, conventional systems may experience issues such as insufficient processing capacity, resulting in slow or failed synchronizations or migrations.
Further, synchronization or migration may require access to a large number of credentials to connect to a plurality of mailbox accounts. This is particularly true when a messaging system does not support administrative access to all mailboxes, or administrative credentials are unknown, and only a potentially large number of individual users have knowledge of authentication credentials.